Wrecking Ball
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9
Summary: Sara and Greg built a perfect life together. A son named Eliot, and a baby on the way. But when Grissom comes back, he sends a wrecking ball through their life together, and now, everything is destroyed. With Sara return to Grissom? And who is really Eliot's father? Sequel to Riding A Bike.
1. Chapter 1

_ Hey, guys!_

_I wanna thank everyone who has read this story. Believe it or not, Riding A Bike was actually meant to be a one shot! Now, it's a 7 chapter story with a sequel. It's really all because of __**lotzalove**__ and __**blu3crush,**__ my two very loyal readers who read and reviewed every chapter. Thank you, thank, you, thank you!_

_ Kathyrene_

"Mommy! Get up, Mommy!"

"Yeah, Mommy! Get up!" I look up from my spot in bed to see my two year old son and my husband standing over me.

"Shut up, Daddy. I'm tired." Eliot and Greg look at each other and smile. Oh, crap. Greg dumps about a gallon of ice cold water on my head. Eliot laughs, and Greg laughs harder. I get up, go to my vanity, and cover him in floral perfume. He sneezes. I squirt him again. Eliot finds the whole situation hilarious. "Have fun explaining that scent to the guys." I say.

"You really shouldn't be working, Sara." He says as I throw on my t-shirt. "Right, Eliot?" He says, picking up our two year old son.

"Right!" I glare at Greg.

"Don't use Eliot against me." But my smile gives me away.

"Eliot, she's giving in! Puppy dog eyes, now!" He gives me a expression that breaks my heart a little. I turn away.

"Greg, I worked up until the day I went into labor with Eliot."

"And I didn't like it than either."

"My body, my rules."

"Our baby, our rules." I stick my tongue out at him as I pull on my pants. I grab Eliot's hand and walk him over to the kitchen, pouring him cereal and juice. I lift him up to his seat and he kisses my cheek. I never though I could be a mother. yet, here I am. I'm starting to understand why my mother did what she did. It's no excuse. It wasn't right. But if I had to sit around and watch someone hurt Eliot all day, I would kill them too. Eliot begins to eat his cereal and my phone rings.

"Sanders."

"Pick up your phone a different way. It confuses everyone." Nick says. I smile. "Look, Sara, there's someone here to see you."

"Can it wait? I'm pregnant, you know."

"Hey, your the one who insisted on working. Be at the station soon." I begin to protest but my boss just hangs up. I roll my eyes.

"Greg?"

"What? Is it the baby?" I laugh.

"I'm fine. I have to go into the station." He emerges from our room, and leans over to kiss me. "Your daddy smells like a girl." I tell Eliot, who laughs. Greg just sticks out his tongue.

"Be back soon."

"I promise." I put on my vest and head out the door and into my car. I look at our four bedroom house and smile. I really love being married to Greg. It's different than my marriage to Grissom, I think as I pull out of the driveway. Less cold. It's like something out of an old sitcom, in a good way. With Grissom, it was so one sided. He would come home and I would have his favorite dinner ready, I would want to watch a movie, read a book with him, and he would want nothing to do with me. Even on Greg's worst days, he's nothing like that. I pull into the station and park. I walk in, and Judy smiles at me.

"Morning, Mrs. Sanders." I smile. I never get over being call that. It always makes me grin. I walk into Nick's office. After DB Russel left, he became supervisor. When Catherine returned from the FBI, she became assistant supervisor.

"Nick, what do you need?" He smiles at me, and gestures at a figure sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. It turns around to reveal a pair of ocean blue eyes, gray hair, and a beard.

"Grissom?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Sara."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Maybe I should…go." Nick says, and runs out of the room. Grissom stands up to face me.

"I miss you." He says, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, I don't miss you." But I can't look him directly in the eye. _Why can't I look him in the eyes? _

"Look at me and say that."

"I…"

"See? You can't do it. I love you, Sara." My heart catches in my throat.

"Gilbert, if you loved me, you would let me be happy. I have a life! A son and a baby on the way! You can't just come in and ruin all this. You had your chance, and you ruined it."

"Sara, your the one who left me to come back to Vegas."

"Your the one who cheated on me with Lady Heather, of all people!" We take a step closer to each other with each sentence, until we stand eye to eye.

"You still love me."

"No… I don't." but I look away as I say it.

"You do."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to come back to Paris with me."

"Gil, I can't keep running away from people! What I did to you, back all those years ago, it might not have been right, but not as much was at stake. I have a family."

"Are you really happy? Sara, you wouldn't have married me if you didn't love me. Do you really love Greg? Or is he just part of your little revenge plot?"

"Why won't you let me be happy?"

"Because your not happy with him!"

"You don't know what I am!"

"I know more about him than he ever will!"

"Gilbert, you never wanted anything to do with me! You completely avoided me! Greg doesn't do that! He cares about me!"

"Really, because taking the long flight back to the US doesn't prove that I care about you? Handpicking you to work at my lab doesn't prove I care about you? I care about you so much I let you go! And I regret it everyday!" And with that, he leans in and kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Readers…

Okay, feel free to cyber-punch me for what I'm about to do…but this story is on a temporary break. Okay, punch me! OW! That cyber-hurt! Wow, I'm geeky. Cyber-geeky, that is. Tee hee! Back to the point…I'm really sorry guys. New ideas com in and others are left in the dust. I promise I won't leave these stories alone! You haven't seen the end yet!

Kathyren


End file.
